


Waltz of the Tongue

by troubleinshangrila



Series: BLISS [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs, Lust, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleinshangrila/pseuds/troubleinshangrila
Summary: In which Kagome learns about seduction.From 2010
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: BLISS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719553
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Waltz of the Tongue

Setting: Feudal Era.

Universe: Canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within the Inuyasha franchise, and I'm not making any money off these fics. They are solely for fan enjoyment.

**Waltz of the Tongue**

o0o

"I can't believe this writing project! I actually have to interview a person that's a mystery to me and write him or her into a frigging adventure! Not that I have a shortage of adventures. But mystery..." Kagome glanced sideways at her circle of friends all perched around the golden campfire glow.

Inuyasha was grousing about the ramen being too soggy. Sango and Miroku seemed off in their thoughts. Kirara slept peacefully near Kagome's sleeping bag. Shippou ate in silence while rolling his eyes at Inuyasha's complaining. They were as familiar to her as the back of her hand. Too familiar.

"I already know too much about them," bringing her tape recorder back to her lips, she said, "...they just aren't mysterious enough, and I refuse to cheat my way through this."

_But I haven't given up hope. I know exactly who I can ask. I have to wait for them to go to sleep and then I can seek him out and maybe get myself on speaking terms just enough to get what I need for this project...boy I hope this doesn't get me killed_!

Her plan set, Kagome shut off her tape recorder and rejoined her friends by the flickering flames.

o0o

Soft snoring woke Kagome from the edges of sleep. Freedom at last. She slid out from under her sleeping bag, much to the dismay of a slumbering Shippou, and tip-toed to grab backpack. A quick check let her know she had snacks, water, her tape recorder, extra tapes, batteries and a pencil and paper in case the recorder failed.

Kagome cast a quick look at Inuyasha. He was sound asleep for the first time in three days. His soft, purring snores were barely audible, but also meant he was deeply asleep. If Inuyasha snored when he slept, it practically took Godzilla to wake him up. She would have no problem escaping for the night.

Kagome shouldered her supplies, grabbed her bow and arrows and flicked on her flashlight. They had set up camp in a triangular grove of trees on the borders of the Western lands. Silently, she was thankful, for it meant the area was easy to remember and her target would be somewhere close by.

She steeled herself and padded briskly away from the warm embers of the campfire. The chill night air made goosebumps break out over her bare legs. Her green jacket with her school's insignia on the back provided just enough warmth. Nights of shivering and huddling almost too close to the fire taught her that evenings in Feudal Japan often got downright COLD unless she brought a jacket.

The dirt path before Kagome curved to the left around a large black pine, stopped at a white boulder that marked the boundary of the Western lands and went straight ahead on its other side. She twisted her flashlight every which way before she even dared step past the heavy rock. Her senses were so on edge that she startled every time her feet crackled a leaf or snapped a twig.

A full moon ruled the sky that night. Everything beyond the meager flashlight beam appeared only as shadows in shades of blue and gray. The stars above were brilliant, especially the misty veil of the Milky Way stretched between the constellations Sagittarius and Scorpius.

Kagome figured she was a half mile away from camp when she paused to rest. She partook of her water bottle, stretched her legs and resumed her cautious steps.

An eerie hoot startled the living daylights out of her. She jerked back and pointed her flashlight at the sound. A horned owl with gleaming red eyes and poisonous talons glared down at her from its perch in an old tree. The second she met the owl demon's stare, it sprang from its perch and dove at her throat!

Brilliant green flashed across her eyes. The owl demon came apart from forehead to rump and disintegrated without ever touching the ground.

"Stupid creature," said a smooth, baritone voice.

Right behind her!

Kagome whirled by reflex, burning adrenalin curling her stomach. The flashlight shimmered over silver hair, amber eyes and maroon stripes. The demon's upper lip, cheekbones, button nose and moon-adorned forehead were the only parts of his face not in shadow. His slitted pupils contracted in the light. He squinted at her. As usual, his expression betrayed nothing.

She stood frozen in fear and awe. Sesshoumaru always reminded her of a rose. Beautiful to behold, but dangerous when touched. He stood so close she could smell his odd natural scent. His clothes smelled of roses and thyme swirled off his skin.

Sesshoumaru's delicate hand blurred. Kagome's found her fingers suddenly empty. Her flashlight now rested lightly on the high demon's silky palm. The wind played with his empty sleeve and hair.

"You carry an odd torch," Sesshoumaru turned the silver cylinder over in his hand, sniffed it once and arched a narrow eyebrow. He gripped it like a sword and pointed it this way and that, looking as if he used one every single day of his life.

"It...it's called a flashlight." Intimidated by the pretty demon's presence, she started babbling, "It's kind of a magic torch that's safer to carry because it uses a light bulb and batteries instead of wood and fire."

"Hn." he eyed her, "and how do you extinguish something without a flame?"

"Push the circle on the side." Kagome reached out to show him, but he scowled and pulled it out of reach.

Sesshoumaru's thumb revolved against the cylinder's edge. He finally located and depressed the rubber button. Instantly the flashlight winked out. Under the full moon's glow his skin became fine ivory and his hair the finest spider's silk.

Kagome had only seen him up close once before tonight. The day she pulled Tetsusaiga free of its prison, he appeared right in front of her and tried to take it. He was a frightening demon with eyes like golden diamonds then. But here, in the moonlight, he became a stunning porcelain angel bearing a champagne stare.

"Strange." He pointed the light end towards his face and examined the defunct light bulb. If having it shine right in his face a moment previous ruined his night vision, he didn't let it show. "It does not burn."

His voice roused her. She didn't realize she was staring. "N-no, like I said, it just makes light. No fire, no burns."

Sesshoumaru got bored with the flashlight. He shoved it back in Kagome's face and started to walk away. As he turned, a lock of his hair fluttered up and brushed her cheek with the softest satin touch. Not a sound signaled his abrupt departure. Even his luxurious white pelt, which wrapped around his right shoulder and dragged on the ground, brushed silently against the dirt path.

"Wait!" Kagome turned the flashlight back on and ran after him.

He paused. "Shouldn't you be off with Inuyasha right now, wench?"

"Well...yeah," she forced herself to meet his insanely pretty eyes. "but I was looking for you."

His eyebrow twitched. If he still had both arms she was sure he would have crossed them over his chest or folded his hands in his sleeves. "What could a human like you want with this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's back stiffened. She said, "I have a name, it's Kagome. And I need you for a school project. My teacher wants me to talk to someone that intrigues me and write them as a character in a short adventure story."

"An educated female? Hmph." The eyebrow went up another millimeter, then relaxed. "Why don't you use Inuyasha?"

She bit her lip. _Okay, maybe if I stroke his ego_...

"He isn't mysterious enough for what I want." Kagome fumbled in her coat pocket for her tape recorder. "All I'll do is ask you some questions about....you. I won't even use your real name if you don't want me to...uh...cause a panic at my school. I'll record what you say and use some of what your quotes in the story. I promise it's not a trap or anything."

Sesshoumaru's face remained a stoic mask. Faint amusement danced across his eyes. She could almost see his ego roll over and present its belly to her.

"You'd get me the best grade in the class." Kagome went on, "Some questions might be kind of personal. But like I said, nobody will know it's you if I use a fake name...so uh...is it okay if I record you so I can play it back later?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Words are like the wind. They can not be captured anywhere except on paper."

"Oh no?" She clicked the 'record' button and held the recorder near him, "Say something."

He glanced at the device. "I don't see the point in participating in this foolishness."

Kagome hit stop, rewound the tape and played his own voice back to him. _"I don't see the point in participating in this foolishness."_

For the first time in her life, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru look startled. His eyes widened and he peered at the rectangular object in her hand like it might eat him. "What magic is this?"

"It's a tape recorder. Um...uh..." she struggled to find an explanation he would understand, "it uses special parchment that uh...when you roll it a certain way it can read the, um, words out loud. But they're too small to see, so, uh, it can only be read on a tape recorder like this."

Sesshoumaru turned his head, considering. Two locks of silver slid across his pointed ear to fall in place with the mane cascading down his back. He seemed oddly small for some reason. Kagome finally realized his armor was missing and his swords were tucked into his obi instead of their proper gold sash. The armor must have been obliterated in a fight she never witnessed. Perhaps Totosai or some other talented demon was in the process of making him a new suit as they spoke.

"Very well." the demon lord veered left. "In return, you will show me this tale you wish to spin before you give it to your teacher."

"Deal."

He said nothing, but led her towards a small hot spring amidst ragged foliage. Little more than a rocky crack in the ground with bubbling water spewing steam into the cool night air. His empty boots sat lifeless beside a prickly bush.

She blinked and looked down at his feet. Of course they looked just like Inuyasha's, only they had maroon stripes like the ones decorating his hand and face. Her cheeks flushed and she fixed her eyes straight ahead. Seeing Sesshoumaru dressed any less than what she was used to seemed somehow sacrilegious.

"Extinguish that...flash-light...it will attract lesser demons."

Kagome promptly turned off her flashlight.

Sesshoumaru clearly didn't see her as a threat. He took off his obi, laid his swords aside and straightened. His unbound kimono top parted slightly to expose his collarbones and a hint of his pectorals.

"You may sit anywhere you like," he said.

The demon slid his kimono shirt off and bent to remove his leggings. He seemed to have grossly underestimated the human eye's ability to adapt to darkness. Swallowing at the sight of him stripping, Kagome perched on a fallen log not three feet from him. Part of her wanted to turn her head. Though a shadow and a long tuft of silver fuzz shielded his most intimate parts from view, the rest remained naked for her perusal.

_He's so...perfect_. Then her eyes beheld the remains of his left arm. Little more than a flattened stump ending just above where his elbow would be.

"Sorry..."

His head turned, hair swishing across his back. The moon made it flash. "For?"

She tore her gaze off his body and stared down at her tape recorder. Even if she couldn't see him perfectly, he saw her clear as day. He'd know it if she stared too long.

"I um...interrupted your bath."

"Tch, nonsense." Sesshoumaru snorted and swung himself over to sit in the hot spring. He sat in a manner that let his hair fall over the side like a stationary waterfall, bone dry while he soaked away all his cares of the day. "If my bathing bothers you - "

"No! No, it's okay. I can close my eyes or something if being seen bothers you."

"If I was ashamed of being nude in front of another person, I would not be bathing now, would I?"

"Guess not." Kagome's cheeks warmed deeper. "I just never thought you the type to not care."

"There is a lot about me that you don't know."

"You're right." She started her tape recorder and set it on the log beside her, pointing the microphone side towards him. The sulfur scent of the springs stung her nasal passages, making her nose run. "Then enlighten me. How old are you?"

"Older than most of the trees in this forest," he gestured lazily, but gracefully, to indicate the surrounding foliage.

"How many years is that?"

"You humans...must you be exact with everything?" Sesshoumaru's tone remained calm and careless, "Why can't you accept things for what they are? Not everything needs a name or number."

Kagome wiped a strand of hair off the back of her neck, closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't going as easily as she hoped. At the rate this was going, she'd have been better off using Inuyasha, Sango or even Kouga for this project. _And get a big, fat F for it_.

So she went on, "What are your days like?"

"I awaken, patrol my lands, hunt and endure boring territory border meetings. If catch Naraku's scent, I seek him out."

_Grrrr!_

"Ah," she latched on to the Naraku part. "What's this score you have to settle with him?"

"He insulted me."

_Good, good_. "By taking Rin behind your back, I'd assume?"

"Yes." said Sesshoumaru. Not once had his half-closed eyes strayed from Kagome's face.

"Okay then," she boldly fixed her eyes on his gold ones. Her lips curled into a devious smirk, "What about your love life?"

Sesshoumaru actually snickered at that. His lips curved until they mirrored hers. "Love, as you call it, is just a trick to make two people trust each other enough to mate and produce young." He lifted his knee out of the water and rested his hand on top. Perspiration made his face glitter in the moonlight and his hair cling to his brow. "It's a useless emotion. Lust is much more powerful and doesn't last as long."

"But I know a demon can feel love." Kagome said. "Otherwise Inuyasha wouldn't exist now, would he?"

A derisive snort. "My father let his foolish emotions rule over his head. They were his downfall."

"Then how did your parents manage to create you?" She found her eyes straying to the hand resting on his knee. His long, sharp nails extended from tapered fingertips to dent the skin perfect stretched over his kneecap.

"Arranged marriage, naturally." he said lazily, "The most beautiful demoness in the land paired with the strongest."

"So two people who hardly know each other are expected to mate and have kids..."

Both eyebrows went up a millimeter. "You learn fast."

"That's so wrong."

"Wrong?" Sesshoumaru sat up slowly, water cascading off his chest and shoulders in tiny rivulets that made his nipples stand erect. "You humans go off and mate with the ugliest of your kind because of this thing called 'love', and then you wonder why your race is so weak. Love can be a weapon used against you. Love breaks your spirit, weighs you down and turns you into a sniveling fool."

Kagome watched the water roll down his body and felt her own nipples harden. She crossed her arms, praying the sulfur smell of the hot springs covered the beginnings of her arousal. "So can lust."

_What the hell is wrong with me!?_ Kagome silently berated herself while staring at him. _This is Inuyasha's human-hating older brother! Beautiful as hell...oh yes, very beautiful...now think of something gross before you get horny!_

"Indeed, but the consequences aren't nearly as damaging. Lust, when used properly, can bring anyone to their knees." He scooted back so the water came dangerously close to exposing him, leaned forward and stared straight into her eyes, "All one needs is skills in seduction and the world is theirs." Another smirk, "Even as we speak, I'm seducing you. You should see yourself...your eyes are dilating. Your heart is beating faster...you are aroused and I have not even laid a hand on you."

Kagome averted her eyes. She drew a deep breath, squirming on the rock where she sat, "Don't be stupid."

_He's pretty and he knows how to use it_.

She steeled herself for a potentially deadly question. "So you're saying you basically slept your way through a few negotiations?"

"Very astute." he said, "Women are extraordinarily easy to sway once you wet their desire."

Boldly, Kagome leaned over until they were almost nose to nose. "But has anybody ever turned it around on you?"

His small, perfect lips curved into a larger smirk. "I liked to let them think they did."

_Egotistical bastard_.

"Okay, then, what's this secret to seduction, hm? Care to share?" She raised both eyebrows.

"It's more simple than you think, but it takes practice to perfect the art." he said, turning his head to stare straight at her. "All you have to do is take simple, every day things and look at them from an erotic perspective. How you speak, the way you touch things," when he said that, he kneaded his knee a little, nails denting the skin even more, "and staring deeply into someone's eyes. Anything that can be seen as 'dirty' or 'innocent'."

"Basically, you seduce like a gentleman." Kagome reached down and swirled her index finger in the water. _Let's just see if I can turn this game back onto him_.

"Mm, perhaps." He settled back to his original position, but not before accidentally-on-purpose allowing the water to slip well below his hips.

_Did he just flash me?! Ohhh, two can play at THIS game_.

"So if I were to..." Kagome placed the tip of her index finger into her mouth and sucked on a pretend pinprick, "sit around doing this, I'd put ideas in a man's head?"

A lazy arch of one eyebrow. "You learn fast for a human."

The salty end of her finger made her lips burn. She watched Sesshoumaru's face and rolled her fingertip back and forth with her tongue.

"If you wish to play this game with me, undress and join me in the spring."

Kagome let her hand fall. "Excuse me?"

"Woman...if I was going to rape you, I would be imbedded in your depths before you could blink. Please, feel free to disrobe and join me. There is room near my feet."

Apprehension and excitement shot through her veins like liquefied lightning. This had gone from a school project to a game of who could seduce the other first. And Sesshoumaru was winning.

_Maybe I'll learn something. Maybe...I'll glimpse what nobody else gets to see_. Kagome thought to herself. She couldn't believe what she was doing when she slowly let her jacket slide off her shoulders. Heat flooded her cheeks when she realized where the cold had its greatest effect. It was the price she paid for skipping a bra today. _Seduce me, you bastard_.

"Show me."

"Hm?"

She heaved a breath into her lungs. "Let's just skip the teasing part. Show me something...more advanced."

"Why should I?" He asked, tilting his head at her.

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity can get you killed."

Kagome slid her shoes and socks off, making sure she rubbed her hands down her legs as she did so. Pretending to ignore him while lowering her skirt and removing her shirt, she stretched and sighed. The thought of being naked and vulnerable in front of Sesshoumaru both frightened and excited her. She crossed her arms to cover her breasts and slid into the hot spring. Her hip brushed against his smooth shins and ankles. With her foot she felt the muscular curve of his thigh. She blushed when she realized her feet had nowhere to go except against his hip. His skin felt smooth like the best silk.

She stared across the tiny hot springs, trying to read the mysterious demon's gilded eyes. They betrayed nothing.

"You are a mouse trying to be a cat." Sesshoumaru sat up again, "You will give the game away before it starts. You must relax."

The next thing Kagome knew, Sesshoumaru bent over her, his nose barely an inch from hers. His hot breath bathed her face in wine-scented warmth. Behind him, his endlessly long hair floated on the water and teasingly caressed his bare skin.

_I see...he's just a little bit intoxicated!_ She blinked, _Must have been a boring meeting if they were passing plum wine around like water_...

A long look into his eyes confirmed it. Sesshoumaru _was_ just a little drunk. Inebriated enough to be uninhibited, but not so drunk that he couldn't think or fight properly.

He was a brutal, selfish being that sought nothing but power. An insanely beautiful demon....and right in that moment he had complete power over her. The realization both scared and aroused her.

"I can smell your virginity," Sesshoumaru whispered. "It's been awhile since I've had a virgin." He pressed himself to her, pinning her to the rocks with his weight.

Kagome's heart upped its cadence. It throbbed in her chest, fell down and pulsed in the depths of her pelvis. She felt nothing but the solidity of his form against hers. His quivering arousal seared her navel like a flaming sword.

"S-Sesshoumaru... I-I've never even been _kissed_ before! I don't know what I'm doing here..."

"Just touch me, woman." He said simply.

"Where?"

His lips were inches from hers. He stared at her with eyes made of champagne droplets framed by velvet curtains, "anywhere."

Her pupils dilating with excitement and feelings she couldn't name, Kagome raised her hand and cupped his mutilated stump. He twitched as if it hurt. The skin was thick and tough like the swordsman's calluses all over Inuyasha's palms. Beneath it she felt where his tricep and bicep fused to cushion the bone from pushing through his flesh. So different from the silky smoothness covering the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry, I caused you this."

"Hn."

Kagome moved her hand up his shoulder to his ear, tracing its edge. Sesshoumaru licked his lips, smirking down at her. She curled her finger and gently stroked the back of his pointed ear. Aside from a sharp intake of breath, he gave no outward signs of liking or hating it.

She smiled. Like most dogs, he seemed to like being stroked behind the ear. "Do demons kiss like humans?"

"It is..." he exhaled, "similar."

"Show me."

His face came even closer. So close his eyes became whirling gold and black blurs. They breathed each other's humid breath. "But it is not called a kiss, woman."

"Oh?" She whispered, "Then what is it called?"

Sesshoumaru touched his lips to the corner of her mouth and brushed them sensuously across hers, slick with heat and engorged by desire. "Waltz of the tongues. Follow me and I'll show you how it is done."

Tilting her head to the left, Kagome mimicked the pass of his lips. He swiped the tip of his tongue across her mouth. She did the same. His next pass brushed her teeth. Hers slithered across his fangs. Slowly their tongues spiraled together until no space existed between their mouths.

_I'm being kissed by the most beautiful man in the world_ , she thought as his bangs tickled her forehead. His liquid heat coursed through her body, pouring itself deeper into her melting core. A soft moan worked its way from her throat to the depths of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru instantly pulled back. "You reveal your weaknesses too soon."

"But it felt good," Kagome protested, annoyed and relieved that he'd given her a chance to breathe.

"The purpose of seduction is to seem unattainable yourself." His smooth voice became velvet in her ears, "If you shiver, moan and squirm every time someone tickles your belly the right way, you will wind up giving out valuable information almost on command."

She let her eyes drift away from his face. They focused on his nipples, which made her recall how they stood erect when the hot water cascaded across them. Looking once more at his face, she smirked, reached down and circled the pink areolas with her fingertips.

The demon's breath hitched. Not much. Not noticeably from a distance. But enough for her.

"Funny, I thought only women had sensitive nipples," she mused.

"Your naiveté is refreshing," said Sesshoumaru. "But now you've given away that you found a sensitive weakness, which will remind me to protect it in the future. You do not want to give away that you know."

Kagome tweaked him for that. She expected a pained reaction. Instead, he kissed her furiously. As if he could suck her soul right up her throat and into himself. He braced his half-arm on the rocks and caressed the end of her nipple with a foreclaw. His touch was electric. Pleasure bordering on pain. She struggled to remain silent.

"Good..." he murmured into her ear. Then his finger began torturous little circles. Her nipple hardened and the sensation shot down into her crotch, making her bite her lip. He nipped her earlobe and continued, "Now I found one of your delicacies. The hard part in this is to act disinterested, yet at the same time you must exploit the weakness you discovered."

She was afraid to open her mouth. If she did, she would moan.

"Try not to think about what I'm doing to you right now." Sesshoumaru's nails circled her areola in a way that gave her goosebumps. "We're having a conversation, nothing more."

Reaching out, Kagome clamped his nipple between thumb and forefinger, and rolled it back and forth. "Very well," she panted, "What...what does your moon mean?"

"Mark of the firstborn." His tongue flicked wetly across the opening in her ear, "I was born under the waning moon on a hot summer night."

"So..." she paused as his nails glided across her belly and down one thigh. In retaliation, she bit his earlobe. "All firstborns have them?"

"The symbol is always the first thing the..." he swallowed, "the father sees after the child is born."

Suddenly his fingers grazed her outer core. Kagome closed her eyes and buried her face against his neck. Deciding two could play at this game, she reached down and grasped the hardness pressed to her abdomen. "How is...it...put there?"

"It is a tattoo," Sesshoumaru's body shivered against her. "A very painful process...with the fur being plucked from my brow...and then the needle constantly going in and out, piercing my flesh."

_In and out_. Kagome pulled his foreskin up over the head of his engorged penis and let it slide back down. Her digits barely circled all the way around, leading her to believe he was indeed very large. How could something smaller than her palm grow so huge? "So you were born in your - " his finger grazed her, making her pause. Concentrating on their conversation grew more difficult each time he touched her somewhere new. " - demon form?"

"Yes." He spread her outer lips with his index and ring fingers. His middle finger dove between, bypassed the hole in her virgin barrier and stroked along her inner walls. "And I killed everything that did not smell like my mother as soon as I was born. Hence my name."

She flinched and nodded once, trying not to let herself gasp. Her aching pelvis felt so full and heavy. "I-it's a very f-fitting name f-for a d-deMON- " his finger nailed a _really_ sensitive spot, " -like you." As she spoke she worked her trembling hand down to cup his scrotum. His testicles were drawn up tight to his body. How could he be that aroused and not show it?

"Virginity is as fragile as life," Sesshoumaru said, panting, his breath stirring the steam rising from the water. It swirled around him as if under his control. He pumped his finger in and out. Kagome bit her lip, struggling not to rock her pelvis. This was a new sensation she had no name for.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru pulled back. Water splashed as he stood up and stared down at her, his entire muscular body on display. Rivulets ambled off his glistening skin in irregular streams. The bottom half of his hair was all wet and clung to his legs and butt. Oh how Kagome wished she was that hair. He smirked, stepped from the hot spring and tugged on his pelt. Arranging it in the shape of a nest.

"Come," he rumbled it like a command that she could not help but obey.

"But," she stood shivering beside him, wet in more ways than one. Her swollen genitals throbbed from need. "I'll get your fur all wet."

"Water won't harm it." Sesshoumaru took her hand and knelt, pulling her down. He let go, using his hand to push her into a supine position. The fur cradled her like a delicate cloud. She smiled, watching as he shook off in a way that made his beautiful hair swirl around his body. He even commanded the moonlight. It followed every strand, making them shine like mercury.

Next thing she knew, he knelt above her. His body gave off a heat that penetrated her skin like fine mist.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and dragged him down for another liquid kiss. She just could not get enough of how he wrapped his tongue around hers. Then she pushed his head away and flicked her tongue across one nipple. With her other hand, she raked her nails across his skin.

"When I lay with a woman," he shuddered and caught her wrist, "and come close to climax..."

She pressed kisses all down his throat and across his collarbones. His perfect skin called out to her, forcing her to taste its salty creaminess. "Yes?"

"I lose some control of my human form. I may partially transform." His voice escaped in a hiss of breath, "Your human orgasms are so fleeting compared to a demon's." A soft growl, "I am amazed you get any pleasure from this game at all."

"If I wasn't so curious about seeing you lose it, I'd slap you for that remark." Kagome stared straight into his eyes and teased one of her nipples. She smirked inwardly when he gulped like a hungry puppy awaiting a meal.

A corner of the demon lord's lips curled. He gracefully folded himself into a kneeling position, opened his mouth wide like a vampire about to bite and took almost all of her crotch between his lips. She stiffened at the moist, hot invasion. He pulled back, smirked more and outlined her with his tongue.

"Oh, God..." Kagome thought her body would catch on fire.

"No interest, remember?" His voice vibrated her loins, making her shiver.

"Why?" she purred.

"Because, woman," he punctuated every word with a quick swipe of his tongue, "Sometimes feigning disinterest will make a potential seducer try harder and spoil his own plan..."

She chuckled, "But you're the one that did all the..." a gasp died in her throat when his tongue plunged inside, "...answering."

_God, if he keeps this up, I'll_ -

"Silly female," he passed his lips slowly across her slit and came forward, bringing them nose to nose. Somehow, he braced his stump on a tuft of his pelt. As a result he was as stable as a man with two working arms. Which left him with a free hand to once again tease her teats with one foreclaw. "I simply let you _think_ you had control. All this time I've had complete power over you. You have no idea how quickly a look, a gesture, or even a word can sway a person."

"Bastard," she tweaked his nipples as hard as she could, causing him to hiss through his teeth. "If this means you've won, then let's finish this game."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand under her tailbone and tugged her off the center of his pelt, using its furry edge to prop her hips almost vertical. A dizzying sensation passed through her. She watched him sit up on his knees, using his one hand to guide himself to her entrance.

"Losing your virginity is like being impaled on a blade. Relax your body and it will not hurt as badly. I will enter you slowly."

_Easy for YOU to say, you're not the one being impaled!_

Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes and nodded once. Instantly he came forward. His moist, hot tip contacted her folds. He outlined them with it a few times, teasing her. The instant her attention drifted off the fear of pain, she felt him push on her barrier. Pressure turned to fire. Red hot, white hot, blue hot. And then a popping sensation as he broke through and came to rest deep within her.

She winced and moaned at the new fullness. He felt so huge inside her. She became aware of his pulse throbbing at a rhythm slightly different than her own. Looking down, she studied their joined bodies and how his silver fluff laid over her dark curls. Then his washboard stomach flexed, forcing her to look up.

Gracefully, Sesshoumaru lowered himself to rest on his elbow and stump. His long, silver tresses surrounded her in a satin curtain of him. She watched his face descend in slow motion like an exotic angel from the stars. Heaven shone in his eyes, Hell burned in his mouth and Earth moved within his body. All at his command.

"You're so beautiful," she heard herself say. Cupping his cheek, she brushed her thumb against his lower lip.

"Don't." Sesshoumaru shook her hand off. "We are not making love."

"Oh, so we're fucking?" Even though she'd heard Inuyasha say 'fuck' thousands of times, she winced when saying it herself.

"Yes." He began to roll his pelvis in intoxicating circles, making his skin slide tantalizing against hers. Not a single muscle flexed without her knowing it.

Kagome felt his engorged manhood outlining her inner walls. She clung to him and gasped, too shy to admit she didn't know what to do next.

"Relax," he whispered. "Wrap your legs around my hips."

She did so. He slid in another inch. Now only her internal barriers stopped her from swallowing him whole. "Ohh...it's so big..."

"Hn." His small lips and velvet tongue silenced her. "Now," he exhaled against her mouth, "circle your hips opposite to mine."

Sesshoumaru's hips swirled gently clockwise. Kagome bit her lip because his long pubic fringe kept tickling her outer pleasure centers in the most delightful way, and at the same time he was pressed firmly against the bottom of her womb. She could feel it moving, yet another thing bent to his will. Steeling herself, she began revolving counterclockwise. The sensations it created went beyond any words invented by man. Her mind, body and spirit reeled with new feeling.

"Woman..." said his silky, sexy, delightfully intoxicating voice, "you are allowed to show your pleasure." And with those words, he began to pound her into the ground in slow motion. His withdrawals were slow, his entrances swift.

"Sesshoumaru!" moaned Kagome, her fingers clamping down against his scalp until his hair spilled over her knuckles. She stopped caring what came out of her mouth. "Oh...oh God...I'm being seduced by a demon!"

He growled into her throat, "And do you like it?"

"YES!" The ragged edges of her rational mind noticed he panted through parted lips, the tip of his pink tongue poking out in a manner that reminded her of a dog. His gilded, lustful eyes swirled in the moonlight. She opened her mouth and let him consume her in another waltz of the tongues. His savage kiss tore at the last shreds of her sanity.

Sesshoumaru's thrusts wound Kagome tighter and tighter, creating pleasure coils that screamed for release. All she heard were her throbbing heart, his heaving breaths and the wet sounds of their sex organs slamming together.

"Cry out to me, little miko," he breathed in her ear, plucking at her right nipple. Kagome turned her head to see his moon glow blue while his widened eyes shone crimson. His teeth and fangs had all separated into sharp, carnivorous daggers.

Just the sight of him about to climax set her body on fire. She clung to him and wailed as he pistoned himself through her body. Her frame writhed and flopped under him, helpless against his delightful onslaught.

Sesshoumaru's changing face greeted Kagome when she came back to herself. His perfect, immaculate features had been replaced with ragged hair, irregular markings and arterial red eyes.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him to the left. With no arm to stop him, he plummeted sideways, growling at her. Falling to her knees across his hips, she began to ride him. "Cum for me, demon," she commanded through clenched teeth. Two could play at this game.

A low moan rumbled in his chest. Not a second later she felt his hot fluids spill out. Every time her body crashed down he gave her more. His nails extended into claws. She heard his soft breathing accelerate to a constant growl. He glowed and pulsated as if on the verge of transforming. Every muscle in his sweat-soaked body stood out in sharp relief. The seed he spilled overflowed out of her body. Her wet thrusts sent white waves squishing out all over his stomach and scrotum.

Sesshoumaru looked just like he did when Inuyasha's Wound of Wind ripped over his body. Kagome reached down to comfort him. He snarled and his jaws clamped down on her hand. Not painfully, but in a way that suggested his rational mind was utterly obliterated.

He was completely at her mercy.

Despite his previous warning, the sight of his face elongating into a snout still scared her a little. But she kept thrusting, kept moving, kept bringing him pleasure until the pulsations in his loins ceased, his face regained its shape and his jaw relaxed its hold on her hand. The next time he met her gaze, his eyes were once again amber pools.

"A-are you okay?" Kagome asked. Her body still trembled from aftershocks of their activity. She only felt it because he was shaking too.

Sesshoumaru replied by sliding her off, pulling her down next to him and rolling over so his hair covered her like a blanket. His thyme scent, thicker because he was sweating, flooded her nostrils. Kagome felt tickling warmth as he licked the perspiration off her face. _Grooming me_ , she thought with a tired smile. _Maybe I changed his mind after all_...

"I told you...lust can be a powerful weapon. Now do you understand why?"

The bliss Kagome settled into blew away like an extinguished flame. Turning her head, she prayed to find something in his eyes. Some hint of emotion. Anything to show her she'd touched his heart. There was none. Just the same, cold champagne droplets as always. Her heart moved with pity for him. Pity that he didn't believe in something as wonderful as love.

She brushed a strand of silver away from his eyes. The arousal haze was already gone. "Do you ever get jealous of the people who can feel love?"

"No." came the cool reply. "Lust is enough for me, Kagome."

Kagome wondered if she just imagined him saying her name. A slightly sad sigh blew past her lips. Reaching down, she took his one hand between both of hers. "I could love you. There are a lot of women who would give anything to win your heart."

"People love my face, my hair, my body, my status as Lord...and that is all I let them love." He pulled his hand away, trailing slender fingers through his parted bangs. "You should go."

"Yeah...it's late." With much reluctance, Kagome uncurled from Sesshoumaru's warmth, reverently draped his beautiful hair across his chest and began to methodically dress herself. Most of the semen he pumped into her body wound up running down her legs the moment she stood up.

Blushing, Kagome rinsed her legs off in the hot spring. Her privates went from engorged to mildly sore, probably from his vigorous thrusting. She stopped the tape recorder and stuffed it into her bag. "I should get to work on this if I want to be done in time to let you read a copy. Where should I leave it?"

"Inside the stone you passed to get here." the demon lord stretched and rolled over, looking more content than she'd ever seen him. "There is a crevice where couriers sometimes leave secret messages to me in times of war."

She forced herself not to stare at his naked body. "You'll have a written copy by tomorrow afternoon. I'll find an excuse to come back and drop it off."

A soft grunt. "Very well. Consider your one lesson with me concluded."

"Thanks...I think." She blinked, "And how will I explain your scent being all over me? It won't just wash off, will it?"

"Perhaps not." he said, "But this is my territory, my scent is on a lot of things you brush against when you walk. Brush against enough and it can become quite heavy."

Kagome tossed a last look at Sesshoumaru's languid form. He lay spread-eagle across his pelt, eyes closed and cheek resting on his forearm. Maroon stripes drew slashes over his pale sides. His hair spilled around him in graceful waves. Long eyelashes formed perfect crescents on his cheekbones.

_Is he sleeping?_

One eye cracked open.

_Guess not_.

"If you are concerned for my safety, stop it. Once you leave I'll erect a barrier so I can sleep."

The miko nodded once and walked away. Leaving him alone to do...whatever he did when he slept. Briefly, Kagome wished she could stay just to glimpse his sleeping face, but images of his half-transformed state chased the idea away. If he lost control during sex, she'd hate to see him have a nightmare.

_I have writing to do_...

But Kagome had to look back again. Sesshoumaru's barrier was already up. Instead of seeing a hot spring in a clearing, her eyes beheld a thick wall of thorny bushes. She sighed. In attempt to avoid imagining the long length of him sleeping in the grass, she spent her journey back wondering what turned his heart away from love.

o0o

Listening to the tape again proved almost too difficult for Kagome to stand. Recordings did something amazingly sexy to Sesshoumaru's voice. The sounds of their foreplay and sex dug into her body like burning daggers. Good thing she wore headphones, or the entire camp would know what she did.

Frustrated tears pricked at her eyes. She struggled to write something, anything, about the story of a hunter she had in mind.

The words just wouldn't come.

Kagome suddenly smiled and shifted gears. Putting her pencil to paper, she spun a story about a young spy, named Emiko, posing as a princess. Sesshoumaru, whose character she code-named "Killing Blade", became the stoic mentor who taught Emiko how to romance her way into the criminal king's bedchamber, where she got him to confess to all of his crimes. It became a story filled with lust, hate and action. Lots and lots of action.

She rolled the pages up like a scroll and, after assuring Inuyasha wouldn't follow her, left it in the agreed-upon drop point.

"What are you doing?" the hybrid in red groused when she returned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She folded herself into a sitting position and picked up her pencil. "I had to pee. Do you mind?"

"You didn't have to go hiking half a mile!" Inuyasha glared at her, his golden eyes reminding her of Sesshoumaru. "There's plenty of bushes here. Besides, you're just dragging Sesshoumaru's nasty scent back on you."

_"You have no idea how quickly a look, a gesture, or even a word can sway a person."_ Sesshoumaru's words crept into her head.

"I didn't want to go so close to camp. Wouldn't want the scent of my pee ruining a meal for Shippou or you, right?"

"Keh!" he bared his fangs, "Sesshoumaru's smell is just as annoying."

"I don't see anybody else complaining. Besides, why should I flip my skirt up when I know someone would be trying to peek?" Almost unconsciously, Kagome stuck the tip of the pencil into her mouth and flicked at it with her tongue. She watched Inuyasha's eyes slide towards her lips.

"...whatever." He squirmed, blushed and swallowed, quickly averting his gaze.

Kagome pretended not to notice and stared down at her history book. A slow smirk creeped across her lips. When she looked over again, he'd folded his hands in his lap to hide a raging erection.

"Where's your comeback, Inuyasha?" Miroku nudged Inuyasha with the butt of his staff.

"It'll be my fist in your face if you don't screw off," came Inuyasha's annoyed reply.

"Then what are you hiding?"

Shippou covered his eyes and tried to hide behind his fox tail. "That's gross, Inuyasha!"

"Wha- shaddup, Shippou!" He turned to Miroku and snarled, "I'm not hiding anything!"

"Let's see -" Miroku grabbed the half-demon's arm, "oh, and you accuse me of being lecherous?"

"Shaddup!"

SLAM!

"Miroku! Inuyasha!" Sango sat up from where she'd been sleeping, her hair ragged. "Stop it! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Inuyasha's white ears twitched in rage. He pointed an accusing finger at the lecherous monk, "He started it!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly. She had to smile at the 'oh shit' look on his face. "SIT!"

**WHAM!** Inuyasha hit the dirt in an ungraceful red and silver heap. Dust settled on his pointy dog ears, which made Shippou laugh at him and call him an idiot.

_If only he could be more like his brother_... Kagome mused, closing her book.

A sudden, massive breeze stirred the camp. Any light objects not anchored to the ground instantly went flying.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha sat up, shielding his eyes.

Sango covered her ears. "Hey! Who did that!"

Shippou squeaked, "Don't look at me!"

"Hmm," came Miroku's curious murmur.

Confusion kept erupting from all directions. In the midst of it all, Kagome felt rolled-up papers fall gently into her lap. Everybody was so flustered with grabbing their supplies that none noticed her reading the note written across the scroll.

_You could not have portrayed me better_.

It was signed with a crescent moon.

She looked straight ahead. Sesshoumaru stood half shrouded by foliage, his eyes fixed on hers. He sported a shiny new suit of his usual armor. So new it gleamed almost as much as his amber eyes. He nonchalantly caressed his fluffy pelt in a manner that made her blush, smirked and walked away. The wind toyed with his majestic silver mane and empty kimono sleeve.

Kagome would never look at Sesshoumaru the same way again.

Inuyasha's nose twitched, probably catching a whiff of his brother's scent. He didn't pursue it, but looked pretty annoyed nonetheless.

"Kagome?" Sango's soft, sleepy voice snapped her back to reality, "You're flushed! Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh!" she started babbling, "Yeah, I'm fine...I was just remembering something I thought I forgot, but I didn't forget what I thought I....oh forget it. I'm fine."

Sango just stared at her, blinking. Then she shook her head and smiled, "Whatever you say, Kagome."

"Good, then start cooking." Inuyasha pulled her backpack open and dug around for 'his' favorite snack. "Ramen..."

"Say the magic word, first."

He huffed and gave her the most annoyed, dejected look. "Please?"

Kagome hid the papers under her pillow and laughed. _Same old Inuyasha_.

Three days later, when the creative writing teacher handed the story back to her, she silently thanked Sesshoumaru for helping her get an A+.


End file.
